Purple Skies
by ChibiTabatha
Summary: The color purple is a beautiful and sad color. Yet will something happen to make Corporal Randel Oland change his mind about that?
1. Purple Skies

This is gonna be two parts, at first it wasn't gonna end the way it is but that's sorta how it turned out.

Disclamer: I don't own the characters but a girl can dream right?

* * *

><p>The color purple was a sad and beautiful color, Randel mused. His Lieutenant stood beside him on the grassy hill, hands on her hips, smile splayed on her noble features. 'My Lieutenant, huh? Only in my wildest dreams,' a small smile crept onto his face.<p>

"Come Corporal! There's always more work for us to do!" Lieutenant Alice Malvin said. She seemed rather proud that this mission was just helping a town reclaim their farms from local bandits. Dirt was on her face, but it never bothered her. She was so strong, even though she was so small. Yet he, in his oversized body felt small and weak. Looking to his Lieutenant for strength, yet he also wanted to protect her. He rested his hand on the lantern, if he had to he would kill to protect his Lieutenant. He stood up and smiled at the woman, whom he had sworn to protect and always have her back.

"Sir, yes sir!" his smile was soft and he followed her in the dying colors of the sunset. Every time the sun set he had to part from the Lieutenant, that's why the color purple was a sad color for him. Yet its beauty was always perfect behind the small woman with golden hair and fierce blue eyes.

Taking his normal spot in the back of the car, his eyes lingered on his teammates. Martis took the driver's seat, Oreldo took the passenger seat, and usually that was the Lieutenant's seat. The Lieutenant sat beside him and let out a yawn. "Thanks Oreldo, I need the break," she stifled another yawn in her hand. Randel smiled as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep as the car rumbled forward. The vehicle jostled slightly and the weight of the Lieutenant fell on his arm. He stiffened, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel beside him. The look on her sleeping face was angelic, he would do anything to protect that.

Slowly opening his own weary eyes he felt soft warmth nuzzled into his side. Shock registered first, then the realization that he had wrapped his arm around her sunk in. He wasn't worthy of this, he was a monster and a murderer. As if responding to his negative thoughts the Lieutenant tried to bury herself further into his side. Swallowing hard he decided he better wake her now before the other… His eyes widened as he looked around, they were parked in the garage. Oreldo would never let him live this down, they definitely saw him with his arm around the Lieutenant. He was beyond dead. Cold sweat poured down his back, he gently lifted the arm from around her. A noise of displeasure escaped the small woman and he froze in place. Once he was sure he hadn't really disturbed her he gently shook her with the arm he just removed, "Lieutenant, Lieutenant. We're back already."

The small woman grumbled, detaching herself from his side and gently rubbing her eyes, "Randel? What time is it? Where are we?"

His heart stopped, the way his name sounded from her mouth was something he never even dreamed of. "We're back at the garage, we both fell asleep and the Warrant Officers left us here," he scratched he back of his neck, face flushing a light pink.

"Is that so?" the Lieutenant yawned. Stretching her stiff limbs, "Maybe I should just camp here overnight."

"That won't do!" Randel surprised himself by arguing with the Lieutenant.

Glazed blue eyes looked deep into his grey eyes. Shifting closer to him she wrapped her arms around him again. Immediately he stiffened, "Yet this is the most comfortable I have been in a while." He could feel her breathing evening out as she fell back to sleep. He held his breath, this was mildly confusing, did the Lieutenant feel that comfortable around him? "Go. Sleep. Randel," her sleepy voice mumbled quietly into his jacket.

"Sweet dreams," pausing unsure if he should say it, "Alice."

He woke feeling the full weight of the small Lieutenant on him. At some point while they slept they managed to get into a semi-laying position. Shifting he realized how close their faces were, her breath tickling his neck. He gulped, he would die, probably when those beautiful fierce eyes opened. The eyes in question began to open slowly and he closed his eyes and let his head lull to the side. A small groan escaped her and he had to suppress a shudder as her breath brushed across his neck once more.

"G'morning, Randel," her hand gently touched his cheek. "Sorry I made you put up with my selfishness," both her hands steadied her weight on his chest and he could feel her leaning towards him. He tried to keep his breathing steady but if she could feel his heart it would give him away. Her weight continued to shift forward despite his racing heart, and his heart stopped when he felt her lips gently brush his cheek. The sudden loss of her weight signaled that he should pretend to wake.

"Uhn," he groaned, moving as slow as his racing heart would allow. His back was sore, as were his legs, after all he couldn't really fit in the car with his height. Fully sitting up-right he looked at the Lieutenant, "Did I fall asleep in the vehicle? Sorry Ma'am."

She cleared her throat, "Corporal, I find it very inappropriate that you slept in the vehicle all night long." Her face still held a slight flush from her earlier actions but he paid it no mind. "Make sure you're on-time, you're already here, no reason to be late," she turned on her heels and walked stiffly away.

He took a moment to relax letting his racing heart resume it's normal rate. Slowly getting out of the vehicle he stood, brushed himself off and headed for the canteen. Normally he would be feeding his cats right now but if he left and came back he would be very, very tardy. Receiving the morning portion of his meals, he saw something he typically didn't see, the Lieutenant. A lot of soldiers ate breakfast at home, only the ones living in the barracks tended to eat in the canteen in the morning. Even he rarely ate in the canteen, skipping breakfast to instead feed his cats. Not once had he ever seen the Lieutenant's presence in the canteen in the morning. He gently set his tray beside her, if he sat beside her she wouldn't have to look at him, and he wouldn't have to look at her. It was hard enough that he remembered how soft and light her lips were upon his cheek. They both ate in silence and left in silence, he was too nervous to speak to the Lieutenant. Walking slightly behind the Lieutenant he was beginning to become mesmerized by the slight sway of her hips. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it he continued to follow the small leader.

After everyone had left for the day it was just him and the Lieutenant. They always sat back to back, but today he was more aware of her presence then usual and barely got any of the paper work done. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the Lieutenant's hands slamming her hands on the desk. Swallowing instinctively he turned his head slightly, the Lieutenant was standing, both hands on the desk. His eyebrows shot up, her shoulders were shaking slightly, was she upset about something?

"Corporal!" her voice caused him to shoot out of his chair, it clattered to the floor causing him to wince. "I can't take it anymore!" her hands struck the desk again. She turned to look at him and he wanted to step away but he didn't dare. Her small hands gripped the front of his jacket and pulled down hard. He was shocked at her sudden aggressiveness, what had gotten into her? He shut his eyes thinking he was found out from this morning, bracing himself for the impact of her hand on his face. Instead his eyes shot open when he felt her soft lips on his.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed away from the smaller woman. "L-lieutenant? What's going on?" his own face was flushed, as was hers.

"What does it seem like Corporal?" the Lieutenant seemed on edge, like if she didn't figure out what she wanted she would break down or explode. She bit her bottom lip lightly, "I'm trying to figure out how I feel about you Corporal. I know this is wrong, but I need to know." He was taken aback by the look of determination in her eyes, directed solely at him.

"We can't do this here, if anyone… I don't want you to get in trouble," Randel stood and rubbed the back of his head. This seemed bad, or like a terrible prank. He was not worthy of the affections of this beautiful woman in front of him.

His words fell on deaf ears, she crossed her arms and stared at him, "Then let us go somewhere else. The sun is setting why don't you walk me home, you guys are always worrying about me correct?"

He swallowed hard, this had to be a very bad joke, "You're… Joking, right?"

She had already started for the door, "Do I seem like I am joking Corporal? Now come."

Wordlessly he followed her, unsure of how he should react. He admired the Lieutenant sure, but did he have deeper feelings for her? Her kisses did make his heart race, but that could easily be his inexperience with women.

Arriving at the Malvin mansion his heart stopped. There was no way they were going to let a lowly soldier into their home. He stopped at the front gate, "You're home now Lieutenant, I will be on my way."

"I came this far and you're coming with me," her hands wrapped around his wrist and pulled him towards the mansion. The grounds were bathed in the pink-purple light of the sunset, and again he thought it was a beautiful color but he felt a little sad, and a little excited. She dragged him straight through the front door, past the maids and straight up the stairs. Once she shut the door to what he thought was her room she slumped against the door. "How nerve wracking," she sighed quietly.

"Lieu-" he was cut off by her tugging on his jacket again. Her gentle lips pressed against his softly, making his heart race. The taste of her lips was sweet, and he leaned into the kiss hoping to taste more of that sweetness. She pushed him gently backwards, the feeling of the bed behind his knees made him fall onto it. "Uhm, are you-" she silenced him again with her mouth. Her hands fumbled with the front of his jacket. This time he pulled far enough back that she couldn't catch his mouth a third time, "What are you doing?"

"I want to see you," her voice was soft, yet demanding. Feather light her thumb ran down the scar on his chin.

Hesitating a moment, he nodded and shed his jacket. The holster for the Door Knocker would be a pain to remove with how nervous he felt. The Lieutenant seemed more than willing to help, her hands deftly removing the straps to his holster and ammo cuff. She gently placed his weapon and cuff on her bedside table next to a picture frame. Her own jacket was discarded and so was her shirt leaving her in just her skin tight black undershirt. He swallowed hard, his heart picking up speed again, she was amazing. Wearing a dress or just in her uniform the Lieutenant was stunning. He turned his gaze away from her, he wasn't worthy of her.

"Where do you think you're looking off to Randel Oland?" soft hands gently held his face and tried to turn it towards herself.

"You shouldn't sully yourself as such Lieutenant. I'm a monster, unworthy of your affections," he refused to look at the Lieutenant. His heart hurt saying those words, but he knew it was for the best. The best for her. Even if he felt love for the small woman it was for the best.

"Anyone that fought in the war believes them self a monster. It was kill or be killed. Now you have also dedicated your life to the war relief, have you not?" her voice was gentle, caring. Enough to make him want to cry.

His hand rested on the lantern, "I am a monster Lieu-" He stopped again, not because of her kisses but because of her hands. They nimbly unbuckled his belt and she gently pried the lantern away from him, "Stop… I told you not to-"

"Sully myself? Is that not for me to decide who does and doesn't sully my name or my body?" on the last word he stared at her slack-jawed. She took the opportunity to place the lantern beside the rest of his belongings. "Randel while you are here in my room, use my name. Rankings have no place here, and I chose to bring you here so social standings can also be pushed aside," she stood with a hand on her hip and a small smile on her lips.

She was so beautiful, and she was accepting him, even if she didn't know the extent of his past she was still accepting him. He reached out to her and she took a hold of his glove and pulled it off. She let it drop to the floor before taking his scarred hand into her own. She gently placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned in for another kiss.


	2. White Moonlight

Soooooo I wrote more then half of this on my cell phone to and from work. Go me!

-Insert disclaimer about not owning the characters but wanting to here-

* * *

><p>Her lips seemed to be demanding more of him then just the chaste kisses they had first shared. Her hair was soft under his hand, her small body pressing as close as she could get to him. Their lips parted, each of them trying to catch their breath. Her smile was dazzling in the dying light of the day, and his breath caught in his throat. "Stunning," shifting his hand from the back of her head to hold the side of her face, he smiled tenderly.<p>

She pulled away from his embrace slightly and tugged on his shirt once more, "I said I wanted to see you." She was practically pouting and he had to hold back a small chuckle.

"And if I said I wanted to see you?" taking the chance he removed his other glove and smiled slyly at the younger woman. He knew she wouldn't comply but it was worth a shot. Grasping the hem of his shirt he pulled it slowly over his head. Even though she had seen him without his shirt several times this was the first time she would be actually looking at him. Swallowing hard he felt his face flush, he had never been this nervous before, his head turned to the side.

The sound of cloth rustling caught his attention but he didn't dare shift his gaze from the wall he was staring at. Cool hands ran over the scars on his shoulders, they traced little pathways over his disfigured body. His eyes shut, although her hands were cool, her fingers left little warm spots everywhere. Shivers shot down his spine, her hands traveled slowly like she was trying to remember every single bump and dent on his body. "Amazing," her voice sounded almost breathless, her finger tracing the scar that just showed over the waist of his pants, following his hip bone. "How far down does it go? I wonder…" her voice trailed off, causing him to finally look at her.

Pale skin, reflecting the white light of the moon filtering through the window filled his sight. His eyes traced her bare shoulders, perfect dainty collarbones, and took in the sight of her bare chest. His jaw hung slightly ajar before his eyes snapped back up to her face. Alice's face was flushed, but she hadn't noticed his gawking. She was entranced by his body, he by hers. Slowly, carefully, he raised his hand to gently cup her breast. A sharp inhale was her response and the hand that lingered at the waist of his pants tightened into a fist. The flesh of her breast was softer then he imagined, and even though his hands were large, her breast didn't seem small in his hand. Rosy colored nipples caught his eyes and he shifted his hand to tweak the sensitive nub. A small gasp escaped her throat, her back arching towards him. His free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, "I want to hear your voice more Alice." His mouth closed over the other nipple, his tongue flicking over it. A slight moan escaped her mouth this time, her voice sounded needier then the last and one hand fisted in his hair, the other rested on his shoulder holding it tightly.

He continued to suck and lick the tender nub, her voice getting slightly louder. The hand that was resting on his shoulder disappeared, and shortly after her moans were muffled slightly. He released both nipples and leaned back slightly to look at her. The back of her hand was pressed to the back of her mouth, her breath coming in short gasps, her face flushed a beautiful red-pink. "Incredible," he gently reached for the side of her face. "You look so beautiful Alice," their faces came together by his gentle prompting, meeting in a gentle kiss. Her tongue gently slid across his lower lip and he opened it in shock. Her smaller tongue darted through the opening, clumsily exploring his mouth. A small groan escaped him, they were both inexperienced but the situation was very arousing. Responding in kind his tongue slipped into her mouth, swirling and mixing with her tongue in the process. His heart felt like it would explode from the excitement, and blood started to flow to other parts of his body.

Easily lifting Alice into his lap, she straddled his lap without a second thought. A small gasp escaped her mouth once more, his excitement apparent to both of them. "Did I... do that?" she bit her bottom lip and looked to the side slightly. Slowly he nodded and her face turned a deep shade of crimson. "I didn't think I would be able to do that..." her voice trailed off and she didn't seem as confident as normal.

Flipping them over, he kneeled over her, " You're so beautiful! Any man would be hard pressed not to be aroused by you." Unlike the woman underneath him, his confidence was growing. Leaning down nuzzling into her neck he placed gentle kisses down the column of her throat. Tilting her head to the side, she made it easier for him to reach the tender flesh of her neck. Once he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he gently suckled the skin there. A moan rang in his ear and she began to squirm underneath him. Using one of his hands he held the woman's hip to try and keep her still. Even with his hand on her hip, she still tried to buck up into his body. Moving down from the mark he left, he trailed his tongue over her collarbone, down towards her perky breast. Clasping the nub in his mouth once more, he rolled it and flicked it with his tongue, her hips shifting under his grip. Her breath was coming out in short pants and one hand was fisted in the sheets, the other fisted in his hair. Letting her have a breather, he let his gaze shift over her stunning body. The rise and fall of her chest as she tried to catch her breath, golden hair splayed over the sheets, and blue eyes glazed with desire staring directly at him.

The hand in his hair fell away, and he felt both small hands fiddling with his pants. Eyes widening slowly in disbelief he watched her fumble with the button on his pants and then the zipper. He still couldn't believe that the woman underneath him wanted him so much. Cool air kissed the skin that was slowly being exposed, and he had to hold her hands to stop her from continuing. "Are you sure you want to do that Alice," it wasn't really a question. If she wanted to continue he wouldn't stop her. Her small nod was almost undetectable, slowly he released her hands and let her continue the fight against his pants.

Once she had succeeded undoing his pants, one of her hands slipped into his underwear. It was his turn to let out a gasp, her small fingers wrapping around his length. Her eyes were wide with wonder as her hand slid up and down his shaft and little grunts escaped his throat. "It's so... big," voice laced with awe, she shifted her gaze down towards his erection, the head of it peeking out from the opening in his pants.

He desperately wanted to touch her back, make her moan his name as loud as she could. He gently took her chin in his hand and brought her gaze to meet his, "Alice I want you. Please can I?" He couldn't bring himself to say all the words, but he hoped that she would understand. His need was already very apparent, his erection throbbing with every motion of her hand.

Her face turned crimson and her legs rubbed together slightly. Being shy and nervous made her so cute and he wanted to imprint the face she was making in his mind. "Uhm. Oh-okay," her hesitation made him smile tenderly.

"Tell me if you want me to stop okay?" he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Kneeling over her, he waited for her soft nod. Upon her agreement his hands made quick work of her pants, and he managed to slide them off her shapely legs. Left in naught but her underwear, Alice covered her face. Randel smiled, even her ears were turning red. Leaning on his forearm, he kissed the backs of her hands, "So beautiful."

His right hand trailed down her side and traced her hip, along her underwear. Slipping his hand into the fabric, his hand trailed past her pubic hair, towards her slit. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his index finger slid easily into her folds and into her warm depth. Plunging his finger in deeper, he was rewarded with a quiet moan. Slowly pulling the finger out, she let out a soft whimper. Even though this was his first time experiencing a woman's body he was amazed. Pressing a second digit to her entrance, her hips pressed up into his hand as the second digit slowly reached her center. It was a bit tighter this time, but he would have to ready her for him if she would have him. Beginning a slow rhythm of pulling out and plunging deep, her moans began to come more frequently. Her walls began to shudder and clamp down on his fingers, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth in a pathetic attempt to quiet her voice. "R-Randel," she barely managed to gasp out before she let out a moan that faded into a shuddery sigh.

He left his digits still inside her and showered her neck and collar bone in light kisses. She shifted her head and gazed at him, desire still clouding her beautiful blue orbs. A smile slipped onto his face, "More?" It took a moment but she nodded. He slid his hand out of her center and rubbed his thumb against his two fingers. The feeling of her juices on his fingers was different from how his felt. The thought crossed his mind that maybe it would taste as sweet as her kisses. He brought his fingers to his lips and get gently licked at her fluids. It wasn't as sweet as her kisses, but it was a more sensual sweet. He wanted to taste more.

Before he could attempt to slide her underwear off, she propped herself up slightly. "I," she seemed to want to find the right words, "want to taste you too." Although what she was saying was innocent enough, it made him want to skip all the foreplay and bury himself in her depths.

He ground his teeth together, he had to control himself. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the beautiful being underneath him. Sitting back he took a moment to close his eyes and just breathe. That was until two small hands freed his erect member. He looked down at her, her on all fours all her attention directed at his erection. It was almost enough to drive him wild. Never in a million years did he think this would happen, and it was incredibly sexy. She had to use both her to support his shaft, her breath tickled the underside of his penis. A groan escaped his throat as her tongue trailed from the base of his penis to the very tip. Swirling her tongue around the head she tried to take as much of it into her mouth as possible. He let his head roll back slightly as her head bobbed up and down what little of his shaft she could take. Soon her hands aided her endeavors, moving in time with her mouth her hands slid up and down his length. He shuddered, if she kept this up he would explode. "A-Alice," he grunted out, "if you keep this up. I won't last..." He really didn't want to disappoint her, but her mouth felt amazing.

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears, her mouth and hands picking up a little more speed. One of his hands held her shoulder and the other was buried in her soft hair. The pressure was building and his eyes rolled back slightly, letting out his own soft moan. His orgasm hit him hard, his seed spilling into her mouth. Part of it leaked out of her mouth and down his slowly softening erection. She rolled back into a kneeling position and he watched her swallow his seed. Her pink tongue darted over her hands to clean them off, the view was almost enough to give him another erection, but he was spent. Moving to clean his still semi-erect shaft, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can clean that later. But now I can't..." He still really wanted to bury himself deep into her core but it was a lost cause.

"There's always next time Randel," her smile was glowing. His heart skipped a beat, there would be another time.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, "I can still..."

Golden hair swished side to side, "Let's just get some sleep okay?" Her hips swung seductively as she crawled to the pillows, his eyes followed the sway until she laid her head upon the pillow. Lazily her hand patted the spot beside her, his eyes widened, he could stay? "C'mon, don't just stay there," her voice mumbled slightly.

Slowly lowering his body next to hers, his eyes swept the figure next to him. She tugged a sheet over them both and nuzzled into his side. A small happy sigh blew over his chest, his arm was buried between her breasts and held there by her arms. Listening carefully, he waited for her breathing to slow and even out before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep himself.


	3. Pink Daybreak

I was so shocked when I got an e-mail saying I had a follower! I'm so happy! Here is the next chapter! Hopefully I can keep up the pace! Thank you!

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Töten sie. _The phrase rang through his head. A river of blood was before him, ghostly hands reached from the depths to drag him under.

_**Töten sie! **_He was drowning, drowning in a river of blood he made. The hands of his victims clawed at his body trying to drag him down with them. Further and further he sunk, air escaping his lungs, replaced with the putrid metallic taste of blood.

_**Töten sie. **_908 reached his hand towards him, "That makes us comrades..." The protective helmet shattered, the man crumpled almost immediately, the skin sliding off of his face. Blood and bits of burnt, rotten flesh rained down on him.

_Töten sie._ He woke with a start, covered in sweat, struggling to get air into his lungs. Small cool hands touched his arm timidly. Blinking tears from his eyes he looked to the side, Alice was bathed in the pink morning sunlight. Concern and worry were written all over her face and she reached a hand up to touch his face tenderly. He held her hand against his face as more tears slid down his face. No matter what the circumstances were, he was a monster through and through.

"Randel, you are not a monster," Alice's firm voice sliced through his thoughts like a knife. Her other hand came up to hold the other side of his face, "Talk to me. I want to help you," her voice was pleading.

Wrapping his arms around her he brought her close. Her warmth and soft skin were soothing to his raw senses. "I wish I could tell you. It's just too hard to explain. I-I have a lot of nightmares," and honestly he wished he could tell her. It felt like if he told her a great weight would be lifted from his soul, but he didn't want her to change her mind about him. To change her mind about what had happened the night before.

"You always tell me you would do anything to help me, why can't I do the same for you?" her small hands balled into fists behind his back. "I care about you and want to help."

His eye widened, he didn't think she would want to support him. He didn't want to lean on her when he was so large and she was so small. The purpose of his large body was to help and protect Alice. Small kisses showered his chest, and her face nuzzled into his chest. No longer did it feel like he was holding her, it felt like she was holding him, soothing him and chasing his bad dreams away.

"I was a part of the 901 ATT. Anti-Tank Troopers," just repeating the words brought back horrific memories of people being blown to bits. "The Lanterns guided us, took away our fear, our pain, our ability to feel. Many of the people I killed begged for their lives. I couldn't help but pull the trigger," he bit his bottom lip. Terrified eyes staring at him, tear streaked faces, then blood and bits of gore splattered around their shoulders where their head once sat.

Alice sat back, listening intently, her face still caring and worried. Reaching out she gently wrapped her arms around him. Such a sweet warm embrace it was.

Inhaling slowly, "Many of my comrades would die beside me. Bleeding out as they continued to march or even crawl towards the tanks. If their lantern was blown off I could hear the agony tear out of their throats. Sometimes the only sounds they could make were bubbling and wet, blood making it hard to understand their last words." Tears spilled slowly from his eyes, the pain in his heart was becoming unbearable. "When we met 908 in the underground waterways he said we were comrades. Even though I am the last 901 and he was the last 908 we were comrades. I wanted to save him, I know someone who might have been able to save him. But Section I's Claymore 1 destroyed his protective suit. Even if they missed him, the moment the helmet shattered his skin started to slide off. He was covered in burns. The suit didn't protect him, it made him unfeeling, like the lantern does to me," he had been devastated when 908 died. Sobbing uncontrollably, Martis' jacket around his shoulders to try and keep him warm in the dark, dank waterways.

"You were crying because you couldn't help him. You're crying now because all the things that happened were horrible. Real nightmares that you can't just will away. You are hardly a monster, just a man who was left horribly scarred by the ravages of war. The physical damage is nothing compared to the mental," her body shifted again, hands gently wiping the tears from his face.

Heart stopping, he was taken with her beauty in the pink light of the dawn. Even her heart was a beautiful thing, he would treasure her for eternity if she would let him. He gently took her hands in his far larger ones. Pressing kisses to the backs of each of her hands he smiled at her, "I feel much better now. Thank you Alice."

A pretty pink blush spread across her face, "You're welcome Randel."

Pulling away from the almost nude woman it was his turn to blush. "Uhm I need to go feed my cats. If I want to make it to work on time I should leave now," he scratched the back of his head. It was a little awkward, the things he did and said the night before, with his superior officer. He need some time to gather himself so the others wouldn't figure them out.

Arms wrapped around his waist, "See you there, don't be late. Maybe we can come back here tonight?" His throat tightened, he wanted nothing more than to continue where they left off at that very moment. Nodding stiffly he stood and gathered his things.

They dressed back to back in silence, but her presence took up all the space in his mind. When a small knock came at the door they both jumped. Alice looked at him with big eyes. They forgot where they were, in her family's home. "Alice, Big Guy, it's just me. Are you decent?" he recognized the voice as one of her sister's, he just wasn't sure which one was which.

Letting out a sigh Alice opened the door, "Solice, what are you doing here?"

"I came to offer your large companion here safe passage through the house," the woman who entered was the eldest. Dark hair swept back from her elegant features, hands folded delicately in front of her. When he met her she was wearing a dark dress, but today she was wearing a blue dress. He wasn't too familiar with dresses but he thought it looked nice on her.

"Oh. Uh, thanks Solice," Alice rubbed the back of her neck this time.

"You should be more careful of how you bring home members of the opposite gender dear sister," it didn't sound like she was chastised, but the words were chastising themselves. Odd. "Come sir. I will escort you out of the house," the eldest sister turned and moved out of the room.

"See you at Section III, Lieutenant," he mumbled as he left the room.

Soft mewling surrounded him as he opened the cans of cat food. He couldn't help but smile thinking of Alice. Lazily he scratched one of the many cats behind its ears, he couldn't seem to clear his mind of the woman. Walking out from underneath the bridge where he normally stayed he heard his neighbors calling down to him, "Get yourself a girl huh?" Hearty laughter filled the air as the men nudged each other and winked.

"Wuh? What makes you say that?" was he that obvious? Oreldo would easily see through him if his neighbors could.

"Your face says everything bud," they were all grinning. They seemed happy for him, "She a beaut'?"

"She's incredible," he could feel his smile get bigger thinking about her. Saying his farewells to his neighbors he headed to headquarters.

Oreldo's eyebrows soared into his bangs when he walked through the door. Randel tried to sink into himself as the Warrant Officer wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "So our little Corporal is growing up? Who is she?"

Randel looked helplessly towards Martis, who turned back to his paperwork. Shifting his gaze to Captain Hunks, the older man seemed to want nothing to do with the situation, had the morning paper held high enough that he couldn't see anything happening in the room. A loud slamming was heard from the desk behind him and he winced in response. A chair screeched on the wooden floor, "Warrant Officer Oreldo! Not only are you tardy, you are being vulgar first thing in the morning!" Alice's wrath had already been incurred and nothing could stop her now. "What reason do you think that the Corporal is anything like you?" her glare pierced right into the Warrant Officer.

Oreldo shrugged, "The look on his face. The confidence he is carrying himself with. Not like a kid like you would know." A sly grin slipped across his face, "Unless that's the reason you're in a huge huff this morning? Frustrated?"

Randel could tell that Oreldo was treading on the thinnest ice in existence. He stood between the Warrant Officer and the Lieutenant in hopes of diffusing the situation. Alice's hand whipped out and slapped Oreldo square across the face, his head snapping to the side. Randel stepped back, he did not want to get slapped by that hand. It hurt. "Warrant Officer Oreldo, I will have no more of this talk. Get to work," her voice was firm and commanding.

After a long and stressful day trying to make sure that the Lieutenant didn't kill Oreldo, he sighed. Standing by the gates he had been cornered by Oreldo, "So who is it? Someone from here?" He shook his head. It would be best to just stay silent about the situation, lest the Lieutenant finds out about it.

As if she had heard his thoughts, she appeared from within the gate and walked right by them. If he followed straight after her, Oreldo would figure it out, he was the only one who knew his living conditions. "Le-let's just call it a night. I have to feed my cats and stuff," he tried to shuffle away from the other man.

"Feed your cats and then go out to see your lady friend no doubt," Oreldo scoffed.

"I don't have one!" the other man was being extra frustrating today.

"Sure you don't, if I didn't have a date tonight I would follow you around just to find out who," Oreldo shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Randel had no doubt in his mind that Oreldo would follow him.

"Well I won't hold you up," Randel stepped away from him and towards the path he normally took to get to the bridge he normally camped under. He waved farewell to the Warrant Officer, and as soon as he was out if sight he bolted down several different roads and alleys. Couldn't be too careful when someone says they would follow you to find out your secret.

After taking the longest possible way he ended up in front of the Malvin Mansion. Nervousness permeated his mind, what if Oreldo had followed him, what if Alice had decided she didn't want to see him again. Small hands wrapped around one of his larger hands, "What took you so long? C'mon."

Again they traveled straight from the front door all the way to her room. The only difference was that she had already removed her jacket and he wasn't in his uniform. He had taken the time to change into his civilian clothes. Once the door to her room was shut, he swept her into a hug and placed a ginger kiss on her cheek. "I was worried you had changed your mind," his sigh ruffled her hair slightly.

She pulled the front of his jacket and pressed her lips firmly to his, "I wanted to do that all day!"

His eyebrows rose slightly, "All day?"

She nodded, and pulled away from him, she kicked her boots off sitting on the bed. He took off his own boots, gloves and shed his jacket. Taking off the Door Knocker as well and placing it on the table it was on the night before, he picked up the picture frame and looked at the woman in the photo. She was beautiful, in an intricate dress, a smile on her features, "That's my mother. She passed away when I was young."

"She is very beautiful, you have her smile," he smiled gently at Alice. She blushed and looked away. The bed creaked underneath him as he sat down beside her. Tenderly he took her chin in hand and turned her gaze towards him, placing a kiss on her lips. After a moment she kissed back, and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She responded by slipping her own tongue into his mouth, a small groan escaped his throat. Separating from her sweet lips he nuzzled her neck placing soft kisses along her jaw.

"Oreldo was right this morning. I was frustrated. I just wanted to reach out and touch you since you were right there," her head tilted to the side and he began trailing his kisses down her neck, pulling the collar of her shirt to the side. "I must seem pretty selfish," her cheeks were flushed.

"Not at all. This morning I thought it would be okay to be a little late if I could spend more time with you," he nipped at her neck lightly and a small gasp escaped her. This time he reached for her shirt and tugged it easily over her head, but she hadn't been wearing anything underneath it. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her chest to try and shield herself from his gaze. He pulled his own sweater up over his head and deposited it on the floor with her shirt. "You're so beautiful, why do you try to hide?" he kissed her softly holding the back of her head. He shifted their bodies so that he was on top of her covering her body with his. Showering her neck and collar bone with kisses, her arms shifted to hold the sides of his face as he continued his trail downwards towards her perky breasts.

Closing his mouth over her nipple, her back arched slightly, a small moan escaping her throat. He sucked and rolled the nipple in his mouth and brought his hand up to pinch and gently tug the other nipple. She squirmed underneath him one hand on his shoulder the other in his hair. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps, with an occasional soft moan mixed in. Everything about her was amazing and sensual, he was shocked she had picked him of all people to be with. His own excitement was building, his pants becoming a little more restrictive. He released her nipples and looked at her flushed face. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were begging him to continue. His hands fumbled with her pants, the smoothness from the night before nowhere to be seen. Sliding her pants and underwear off her legs, he again marveled at the perfection of her small dainty body.

Her hands were at his pants, easily undoing them and she slid them part-way off his hips. A smile crept over his face, she was a little bolder then she had been the night before. He shimmied out of his pants and underwear, her eyes were wide with wonder, "Incredible." A cool finger traced some of the closer scars that she could reach, before her hand gently grasped his length. A groan escaped his throat, he wanted her, wanted to be buried deep in her core. He nudged her legs apart slightly with one of his knees and pressed two fingers to her entrance. They slipped in easier than they had before and a needy moan escaped her throat. Her hips bucked to meet his thrusting digits, and when he pulled them out she whimpered. "Please, I want you… I need you," her voice was husky.

He swallowed thickly, "Are you sure? If it hurts tell me and I'll stop." She nodded with a reassuring smile on her face. He positioned himself at her entrance and she squirmed against him, a soft moan passing through her lips. Thrusting his full length inside her he held her against him, her body had stiffened slightly, but she didn't cry out or tell him to stop. Kissing her cheeks and forehead, "Are you alright? It doesn't hurt?"

She squirmed underneath him, "It did for a moment, but not anymore." She smiled at him and his heart melted, he truly loved this woman. Slowly he began to slide out and thrust back into her core, a loud moan escaped her throat this time. Her walls clung to his member and her tightness was almost enough to drive him over the edge. His thrusting picked up a little bit of speed and her hips rose to meet his thrusts clumsily. Her legs wrapped around him making him thrust deeper inside her. Her walls began to shudder and clench, he ground his back teeth, he had to make sure that she reached her climax first. When her walls began to spasm around him and her hips bucked into his he couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust into her one more time and with his own moan he reached his own climax, his seed spilling forth. Panting he stayed that way for a moment, looking at the woman underneath him who was also panting and flushed. He pulled out of her, and gently lay beside her. She rolled onto her side and cuddled into his larger frame, "That was amazing. Thank you."

He knew that because it was both their first times it was short. Yet he felt proud, she said it was amazing. "Thank you Alice," he kissed the top of her head.

"We all have the day off tomorrow so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay with me," one of her fingers traced a lazy circle on one of his abs.

"I would love to," he gently grasped her hand in his.

Her smile was sleepy and this time he pulled the covers over their bodies, she nuzzled into him and he wrapped his arm around her, "I think I might love you…" she mumbled sleepily.

He kissed her forehead, "I'll wait as long as it takes for you to figure it out." The dying purple light of day filled the room as they both drifted into a deep, relaxed sleep. The color purple might not be such a sad color after all.


End file.
